


L’Intérieur

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin falls into love with Arthur so easily it hurts. And thus begins a love story that lasts fifteen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Intérieur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L’Intérieur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314132) by [aprettyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyaway/pseuds/aprettyaway). 



> Still getting the hang of podfics; also everything is owned by other people, I just read things.

L'Interieur is a lovely, seemingly underappriciated fic, and I hope I do it justice.  
Length:00:12:51  
Download: [wma](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sz3zr58wnmagv0y/L%27Interieur_\(redux\).wma)


End file.
